


Tavern of Amber

by UNDEADMANZ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chiakao Week 2021, M/M, Not Beta Read, akatsuki (mentioned), ryuseitai (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDEADMANZ/pseuds/UNDEADMANZ
Summary: what they failed to realize, was the uprising sun.
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Kudos: 11
Collections: Chiakao Week





	Tavern of Amber

the sight of the Seaside Kingdom never fails to take Kaoru's breath away. the crisp air passed by their cart as the buoyant castle came into view. truly, it was a sight so behold. ever since he was a young boy, barely eight, his mother took him to see the beauty of this kingdom. he can visualize the face he made back then, it might as well have been the same face he's making now.

Kaoru has always wanted to run away with a beautiful maiden and live near the waters, away from all troubles. troubles that came flooding back to him once he heard Sakuma-san's chuckle. choosing to ignore the black haired prince, Kaoru puffs his cheeks in a child-like manner and decides that the blue marbled castle is more worthy of his attention.

when their ride came to a halt, he of course stepped out first and made way for Sakuma's second knight, then the prince himself. who quickly made a dissatisfied expression and brought his hand up to try and shield himself from the sun. Koga was quick to scoff and bring out a parasol.

from the cart behind them, stepped out Otogari Adonis. prince of a neighbouring kingdom the Sakuma's have been acquainted with for years now. though the look on this face was more akin to a child's, not a prince. he looks at their surroundings as if he's entered another world and not like they've been surrounded by water for the last few minutes or so. regardless, Kaoru can't help but smile at his honest reaction.

the sound of approaching footsteps cut their moment of dismay short. as they turn their heads towards the source, a very welcoming and warm aura surrounded them. the prince walks towards them with his over-the-top gown, a guard with light brown hair (which Kaoru recongized as Mikejima Madara, as he was one of Sakuma-san's acquaintances.) stood on his left. while another, with darker brown hair, stood on his right. Sakuma smiles, as he steps forward to greet his friend of many years.

"Shinkai-kun." firm, but kind.

"Rei~" care-free, but consistent like a river.

Kaoru watches Shinkai step towards Sakuma to envelope him in a hug. the other servants — Kaoru assumed they're new, as he is used to this behavior from the sea lord — seemed displeased, or even surprised by the tenderness between the two. having seen alot of it, Kaoru stands aside and watches them with what could only be described as admiration for the two princes, who were around his age and ruled with an iron fist and a big heart.

a few moments pass and Sakuma pats Shinkai's back. Shinkai steps back, his loose attire dragging on Sakuma's shoulders before it falls back to his sides. Sakuma steadies his stance. "Shinkai-kun. this is Adonis-kun, prince of the neighboring sand valley." he looks back at Otogari, who nods his head once. "as you can see, he came from afar to witness the beauty of your land. I'm sure you won't let us down."

Shinkai was quiet, observing Otogari's odd attire. and to be fair, even Kaoru feels as if he's out of place. and he's been here a plethora of times. he can't imagine how Otogari must feel. regardless, Shinkai was known for his kindness. so he smiled at Otogari and nods back. "of course~ we'll 'treat' Adonis like he's 'one' of us~"

Shinkai then turns to Kaoru. "I see you 'brought' Kaoru and Koga as well." his voice sounded very rhythmic, Kaoru often finds himself lost in it.

he bows lightly with his head, then stands straight when given permission. "it's good to see you again, Shinkai-san."

"and I see that Mikejima-kun is still at your side." Sakuma observes. he squints his eyes then smiles again. "ah, you must be Morisawa-kun. I've heard a lot about you from Shinkai-kun."

the knight bows then stands straight. "it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sakuma-san." his voice was strong, it had Kaoru's complete attention. 

"you must be tired from your long journey~!" Mikejima interrupts and Shinkai makes a sour face, as always. 

* * *

as they were guided to their respective rooms, their foots steps echoed in a pattern that would go off beat every few steps. the palace was beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside, and Kaoru finds himself admiring every little detail. there was something special about the wind here, it moved as it please without hindraning other people. Kaoru saw himself in it.

Mikejima was assigned to accompany Otogari around the palace, but of course not without Koga by his side. although the foreign prince did have his own guards, it seemed like Koga couldn't stay away from his side for too long. the Sakumas have always been weak to day light, so Sakuma-san tucked himself in the moment he arrived at his wing. which leaves Kaoru all the time in the world — or until nightfall — to do whatever he pleases.

walking down the aqua-cyan halls, Kaoru spots the knight from earlier today. Morisawa, was it? as if on cue, he spots Kaoru and walks up towards him. 

"hello! you're Sakuma-san's knight, yes? does he need anything?" his voice was a little louder than before.

Kaoru shakes his head, "no. if he did need anything we would go to the maids."

the other chuckles, "right, right. but if you do need help, don't hesitate to come to me!" 

Kaoru gives him a half smile before extending a hand. "Hakaze Kaoru."

Morisawa's quick to take that hand. "Morisawa Chiaki. it's a pleasure to meet you!" 

Chiaki, huh? it fits him. he has this warm autumn feel to him, it contracts the entire place in a good way. 

"you from here? I don't think I've ever seen you around." 

Morisawa laughs again, "I was still in training last time you came here. passing Mikejima-san was very hard so it took a while.

Kaoru tilts his head, "so, Mikejima-kun's the one who gives the entrance exams for newbies?"

Morisawa stammers for moment. "no—" he moves his hand and places it on his vest. Kaoru squints, and it finally clicks.

the commander Knight badge, similar to his own, but instead embroidered with the Seaside Kingdom's sigil. at first, Kaoru doubted it, he'd known Mikejima for so long. there wasn't a possibility of him falling down to. anyone really. but the proof was right there, and something did seem off about the so called fearless knight.

"...you? you're his new knight?"

Morisawa nods an almost sad smile.

Kaoru crosses his arms. "impressive. I'd love to spar, but you see, I don't even think I can take on Mikejima-kun."

"don't say that if you haven't even tried! I'm sure you can do it if you try! that's what I always tell my comrades."

Kaoru gives him a questioning look. what is he being so optimistic for? Kaoru beating him wouldn't benefit said him at all.

"I know what will cheer you up!" his voice keeps getting louder. "your lord's resting no? I'll take you around the city then!"

something about him was very endearing, Kaoru couldn't help but accept.

* * *

having been to the capital so many times, one would assume Kaoru's been to the capital city at least once. that was not the case however, his visit with his mother was to a small village near for border, fit for a family trip. his visits with Sakuma however, have been work related, during the war. and as Sakuma's personal knight, he did not have a glimpse of rest nor did he leave his side at any given moment. now, as he strolls the streets in a care free manner, he feels some kind of relief wash over him.

the aqua blue marble long faded in color and texture gave a nice gradient as they approach the city gate. the aura enveloping the city was different of that of the palace. although a popular touring spot, it was fairy populated but not as crowded as he had imagined. he lets his eyes feast upon all kinds of structures, as Morisawa tells him a brief history about the city, the most popular memorials, the best places for food and so on. usually, Kaoru would find this kind of conversation irritating. but something about the way Morisawa seemed so, _excited_ about everything he spoke drew a smile on Kaoru's face.

soon enough, they arrive at the city square, an empty spaces surrounded by stairs of waterfalls, draining into veins under the glass covered ground into the fountain in the middle. they approach said fountain in silence, Morisawa then brings his hands up together to pray.

"do you believe in the Shinkais?" Kaoru asked, a little too abrupt for his liking. especially considering that is the religion of this land. regardless, he's already asked.

Morisawa takes a few seconds to finish his prayers, then turns Kaoru with a shake on his head. "no," he has a warm smile, almost akin to Shinkai's. "but I'm still thankful for this peace."

Kaoru creases his brows and steadies his stance, "did you participate in the war, Morisawa-kun?"

"yes. I fought at the front lines with Mikejima-san. until I was dismissed to Hasumi's, away from seaside."

dismissed? _this guy is no joke if he fought by Hasumi_ Kaoru muses. but dismissed? does it have anything to do with Mikejima?

"Hasumi-kun, huh?.. thinking about it now, your name did ring a bell. ever heard of a paladin named Kiryuu Kuro?" 

Morisawa perks up, "Kiryuu! yes I know him! how is he? I haven't been in contact with him in a while."

Kaoru shrugged, "I'm not that close to that guy. he's around whenever a certain Hasumi Keito-kun is around."

Moriswa chuckles, "that is true, you can almost never separate the two.. ah— what about you and Sakuma-san? are you two close?"

Kaoru brings his hand to his neck to push his hair back. his relationship with Sakuma is not particularly something he'd love to talk about. "we're fine," he dismisses, "I'm more curious about you and Shinkai-kun."

the other laughs. "I know it doesn't seem like it, and it's not as long as Mikejima-san— but I've known Kanata for quiet a while."

" _Kanata?_ " Kaoru quirks an eyebrow.

Morisawa stammers, it was easy to get him nervous. almost too easy. "Sh-shinkai-san! ah.. he, doesn't like being called that." he looks down for a moment, hinting at something sadder, but quickly returns back on track. "hey— you must be hungry after your journey! c'mon, I know the best place we could go to!" suddenly, Kaoru's being dragged by the arm, his protests left unheard as Morisawa's laugh echoes.

* * *

after a filling meal and a small impulsive shopping spree, they're taking a small stroll near the beach as their final station before returning to the palace. oddly enough, Kaoru finds Morisawa's company quite enjoyable. something about his honest and exaggerated reactions kept Kaoru entertained. especially when they came across a small cabin on the beach and Morisawa absolutely _refused_ to step anywhere near it. at first claiming it was late and that they should head back, then claiming it was off limit, then he gave in and admitted it was haunted. which earned a howling laugh from Kaoru.

they may have gotten a bit carried away with their adventure, as it was a bit past midnight when they finally approached the castle walls. Kaoru was sure Sakuma wouldn't mind but would nag about it regardless so he had nothing to worry about. while Morisawa kept apologizing for not noticing how late it's gotten. they meet up with Otogari and Koga, who seemed to have had their own adventure. guessing by puppy's slightly less agitated attitude. 

they talk about their day and share a few laughs (Kaoru still noticing Mikejima's odd behavior.) over dinner, Kaoru didn't get to escape Sakuma's whining— but he fought back with even more whining which somehow ended up in his advantage, as Sakuma was one to tire out easily— or Shinkai's odd conversation, which drifted to their mutual friend, a samurai still in training, exchanging their news about him to each other. then they say their goodnights to prepare for a night, or whatever's left of it, of sleep.

taking one last patrol around the sea prince's wing, Chiaki walks towards the balcony, his last stop before he's done for tonight. he's almost startled by the presence of another.

"Hakaze, I didn't know you were still awake." 

Hakaze looks over his shoulder before facing Chiaki completely. "good evening, Morisawa-kun. I could say the same thing to you."

Chiaki laughs light-heartedly as he approaches the railing. he places his arms over it, leaning forward and letting the sea breeze wash away the tiredness from his eyes. he stares as the outstretched blue, wondering about it's secrets and beauties. wondering about the what if's and what if not's. and most importantly, wondering if _he,_ will ever forgive him.

"thanks for the tour." Hakaze interrupts the wind song, Chiaki doesn't mind. his voice was soothing. "I really enjoyed today." Hakaze smiles at him and Chiaki's heart thrums.

"of course! I'm glad you enjoy it here." he looks at the horizon with a smile. "we'll be happy to have you back anytime!"

Hakaze crosses his arms with a head tilt, "hey— why don't you come visit us sometimes?"

Chiaki pauses, he— didn't expect that one. he didn't expect Hakaze to like him enough to want to spend more time with him. from what he's heard— no actually, he was entirely different from the rumors. Chiaki liked that.

"I'd.. really love that, Hakaze." that earned him the warmest smile he'd seen yet from the other.

caught in the moment, Chiaki decides to push further. "tell me about your home! I've never been there before."

Hakaze sighs and slacks his arms, "well, where do I begin...?"

honest words, honest feelings under a clear night sky, both of them knew they would like to repeat this day again. both of them realized the opportunity and possibility of their next meetings.

what they failed to realize, was the uprising sun.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! [here's](https://twitter.com/tbhzack/status/1348822858810748938?s=20) the drawing for today's prompt!


End file.
